sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 1
Sim's Big Brother US 1 was the first season of Sim's Big Brother and imxxalmostjohnxx won with a 6-1 vote against ProfessorFirebird. n_kkii was voted America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists *'The Golden Key - '''On the premiere, it was revealed to the houseguests that the Golden Key twist would take place. Meaning that the HOH had to nominate three people for eviction. Then those nominees would face a Golden Key competition, and the nominee that wins the competition would be safe for the rest of the week. *'Late Joiner - On Week 2, after the Golden Key comp, there was a secret competition between the audience that would determine one late joiner in the season. chasegiven2003 won the competition and entered the house, but got evicted shortly after meaning he would NOT become an official houseguest. *'Instant Eviction - '''On Week 3, it was revealed that there would be an Instant Eviction meaning that there would be no POV that week. *'Double Eviction - '''On Week 7, it was revealed to be a DOUBLE EVICTION meaning that two people would go home that week. '''Houseguests 'Voting History' } | | | | | |} *''Note: Wtsgai was evicted on Week 7 before winning his way back in the house.'' Game History 'Week 1' At the premiere of the very first season of Sim's Big Brother US, 12 houseguests entered the house, unknown of what's to come next. Later, a big twist was revealed, being the "Golden Key" twist Twists. On the first ever HOH Competition called "The Wall", Johnny became the first Head of Household of the season! Johnny later put up Nikki, Paola and Wtsgai for eviction. As she was the only nominee present on the session, Nikki automatically became the Golden Key winner! On the POV Competition called "9 Colors", Fludder became the Veto Holder, using the POV on Paola! Legacy was put up as the replacement nominee, later being evicted in a 4-2 vote, becoming the first evictee of the season! Week 2 During Week 2, on the HOH Competition called "Small Obby, Giant Rage!", which is now an SBB classic, Wtsgai pulled out his first HOH win, later nominating Professor, Nikki and Payton for eviction! Yet again, as she was the only nominee present at the session, Nikki won the Golden Key by default! At the POV Competition called "Sim'''on Says", Johnny was smart enough to win his first POV! At a secret audience competition, deciding which audience member would enter the game, Chase did good enough to be in the season! However, he then started causing a lot of drama, forcing Johnny to save Payton from the block, and Wtsgai putting up Chase as the replacement! Chase was then evicted in a 3-2 vote against Professor, making him an unofficial houseguest! '''Week 3 EVICTION On Week 3, it was revealed to be an Instant eviction week, meaning the POV Competition wouldn't occur. Nikki emerged victorious in the HOH Competition called "Small Obby, Giant Rage". She then put up Raj, Jam and Icey for eviction. After that, Raj won the Golden Key competition by default, as the other nominees were not present. Jam then became the next person evicted in a 4-2 vote against Icey. Week 4 On Week 4, Wtsgai became the new HOH through winning "Block Push"! He then put up Icey, Nikki and Paola for eviction. After that, Icey then won the Golden Key competition, making him safe for the week. On the POV Competition called "Find The Ball", Wtsgai found the ball of victory, which has granted him full power that week! He then discarded the veto, with Paola becoming the next evictee in a 1-0 vote! Yikes! Week 5 On Week 5, the Golden Key twist has ended, and the Jury Phase has begun! Repeating a competition for HOH, called "Find The Ball", Johnny digged his way in a pool of balls to victory! He then put up Fludder and Payton up for eviction. On the POV Competition called "Friendship", Icey was the most person trusted out of all, and he won the Golden POV! He then decided to pull Fludder off the block, and Johnny put up Raj as a replacement, which later became the next person evicted in a 3-2 vote! Week 6 On Week 6, Fludder got her first HOH win through an HOH competition called "True Or False". She then put up Wtsgai and Mario for eviction, and on the POV Competition, called "BB Comics", which flopped pretty badly, Wtsgai managed to get through the mess by winning the Veto! After he's decided to save himself from eviction, Fludder put up Johnny as the replacement. Mario then became the next juror in a 2-1 vote! Week 7 EVICTION On Week 7, it was revealed to be a double eviction week! On the HOH competition called "Majority Rules", Payton pulled out a win making himself safe for the week! He then made a huge move putting up Johnny, Wtsgai and Icey, which were 3 big threats. Moving on, Johnny then won a POV Competition called "OTEV", saving himself from eviction! The replacement was Fludder, and in a 2-1-0 vote to save, Wtsgai and Icey were sent home! Due to Icey's carelessness about the longterm itself, he was later removed from the Jury, and America was given his finale vote. Week 8 On Week 8, Wtsgai won the Jury Comebacks, returning to the game! He then won the next HOH Competition called "Jump, Wall, Jump, Rope", already proving himself! He then got his sweet revenge, putting up Fludder and Payton up for eviction. Nikki then won the POV Competition, which was called "Musical Chairs", and surprisingly, decided to leave it unused, keeping Payton and Fludder on the block. Later on, Payton was sent packing in an unanimous vote of 2-0. Week 9 At the HOH Competition called "Guess The Houseguest", Nikki found her way through for the win! She then put up Professor and Fludder up for eviction. Wtsgai then won the POV Competition which was called "Rainbow Obby". After he's discarded the Veto, Fludder was sent home in a 2-0 vote. Week 10 On Week 10, Johnny guaranteed himself a spot in the Final 3, by winning the HOH Competition called "Graveyard of The Evicted". He then put up Professor and Wtsgai for eviction. Johnny then also won the POV Competition called "Remember Me?", gaining full power that week! He then decided to pull Professor off the block, attempting a backdoor plan on Nikki, with her being the automatic replacement. However, Professor did not go along the plan, and decided to evict Wtsgai instead, sending him to the jury. Week 11 Finale Pt. 1 Johnny emerged victorious, by winning the HOH. He then made the decision to evict the person he obviously wouldn't win against, with that person being Nikki. She then became the final juror of the season. 'Finale Pt. 2' Johnny became the first winner of Sim's Big Brother US in a 5-1 vote against Professor! GG! Jury Votes Category:Seasons Category:SBB1